Suicide of Phoebe Halliwell
by Sophie Diamond
Summary: The title says it all. Oneshot, AU, set after season 3.


**Suicide of Phoebe Halliwell**

** by Allison Tate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hello, this is an one shot, people. Please review. Thanks. :)**

It was a windy and rainy day in San Francisco, California, and Phoebe Halliwell was sitting on the bed on the second floor of Halliwell Manor. Her eyes were fixed to the tree she saw through the window, and her face darkened as she watched heavy raindrops fall on the green soft leaves.

She was home alone, again, since her boss, Elise told her they were closing the office earlier today because of some party everyone was attending except her, Piper had a lot of work to do at P3, and Paige was at the school of magic again, working as a teacher. She wasn't used to this kind of silence, she thought as she took a sip from her coffee mug, staring at the bookshelf in front of her.

Not since Wyatt was born. Not since Prue... She didn't even want to remember it, she thought as she put the mug on the nightstand and rested her head on a pillow, slowly feeling the tears coming from behind her eyelids. It was on her mind all the time, somewhere beyond her conscience. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the tears go away, and slowly she drifted into a dreamless sleep, clenching a handle of her athame in her right fist tightly.

The clock on the wall was showing 6:30, when Phoebe awoke with a start. Something was definitely wrong, she thought as she arose from her bed and opened the door, ready to attack if something tried to jump her. She now realized that a loud thump was what woke her up, and it seemed like it was coming from downstairs.

"Hi Phoebe. Did you miss me?" A familiar male voice said, and she turned around in fright. However, except a small end table by Paige's door, nothing was there.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Her voice was shaking, along with her hands.

Paige's room. It was Prue's room before it became Paige's room, she thought for a moment. In a few quiet leaps, her hand was on the handle, and she pushed the door open, entering the room that was now in complete darkness and silence; nothing was heard apart from storm raging outside.

Her hand found the light switch in the dark room and she turned it on, gasping loudly as she closed the door.

"What is happening here?" She whispered quietly, looking around the room. Prue's hairbrush and lipstick on the dresser. Prue's favorite photography book on her nightstand. Prue's slippers by the bed.

All of Prue's stuff were they were supposed to be when she was alive, and there was no trace of Paige's belongings. Like Prue never died.

"Oh my God..." A tear slid down Phoebe's cheek slowly.

"Prue? Are you here?" She said in a trembling voice, her heart beating faster as she waited for response.

"She is dead, Phoebe."

"What the hell?" She turned around as she heard that male voice again.

Cole Turner was leaning against the door frame of Prue's bathroom, his arms crossed on his chest, and a small smirk on his face.

"No... No. You're dead too." She started backing away slowly, feeling nauseous with fear as her back hit the wall.

"Maybe, and maybe not."

"Okay. This cannot be real. I must be dreaming. No, it's some kind of backfired spell. Okay. There has to be a way to reverse it." She was starting to panic.

"Piper! Paige! Prue! Leo!" She started to shout as Cole's smirk changed into a frown, and she ducked in time, as an energy ball burned the wallpaper right over her head. Phoebe dodged another one of his energy balls and slammed the door in his face, running downstairs quickly.

"Prue! Prue!" She started to cry as she tripped and fell down the stairs, landing with a loud thump.

As she was lying on the floor, the time seemed to fade, and she felt like a little girl again, her cries more quiet every second, as she called for her big sister. She could hear the footsteps coming from upstairs, and she tried to move, but she just couldn't.

"Prue..." Phoebe whispered as she saw a shadow on the floor, and she felt that her end was nearing.

"Say goodbye, Phoebe." Cole said, as he threw another energy ball right at her... And everything went black.

"What... What happened?" She mumbled to herself, as she opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by a white light.

"Come on, get up." A young woman with black hair said, stretching out her hand, which Phoebe gratefully accepted.

"Where am I?" Phoebe asked, trying to dust herself off, still a little unsure about that weird white light.

"Come with me, I'll show you." She followed the woman up the long set of stairs, and stopped when they entered a large room that looked somewhat familiar to Phoebe.

"Wait a minute... Is this.. Am I? Oh shit."

"Watch your language with me, Phoebe!" A woman said in a familiar voice, and then Phoebe realized. It was Prue. It was Prue, with her sparkling black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a clean white gown, and she was more beautiful than ever.

"Prue!" For just a moment, Phoebe forgot about everything, and she just hugged her sister.

"Am I dead? Tell me the truth." She said when their embrace broke.

"Well... I don't know how to tell you this..." Prue hesitated.

"I am, aren't I? Cole killed me. With that fireball thingy... Stuff." Phoebe said, feeling a bit upset, even though she was still happy for getting to see her sister. But what about her other two sisters? Will she ever see them again? In a way, she wasn't that upset because of death, only that a mere thought of her sisters living without them, without the Power of Three really disturbed her. She tried to shake her thoughts off as Prue spoke again.

"No sweetie. It wasn't Cole. Cole was just an illusion made by transfer of your soul from the Earth up here."

"Then what happened? Who was it? Another demon? Well they have a lot of nerve to attack the Halliwell manor again..."

"Phoebe. Phoebe!" Prue shouted when Phoebe didn't stop talking.

"What?" She glared at her sister.

"Come with me. I'll show you. But if you don't remember anything... I don't know." Prue said, checking Phoebe out, like wondering if she was ready for what was to come.

"C'mon, Prue, I'm dead already, how bad can it be?"

Prue just shook her head in silence, and waved her arm, transforming the room they were in into Manor's second floor hallway. She headed for Phoebe's room, her sister following her. Prue hesitated for a second as she grabbed the door handle, but as she gazed at Phoebe, her reassuring look convinced her.

"It's me, Prue!" Phoebe shouted as they entered the room and Prue pulled her in a corner nearest to the bed.

They were looking at Phoebe identical to real one, who was sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

She seemed sad and disturbed somehow, and like she was contemplating something.

"What is she... Me doing?" Phoebe whispered quietly to her sister.

"Watch. This is what happened exactly before your death. And you don't have to whisper, she can't hear us." Prue said, and they continued to watch the clone as she pulled something from out of drawer and took a sip from her mug.

"Oh no." Phoebe suddenly whispered, as it all came back to her. She knew what the other Phoebe was about to do. She knew that she was about to take the blade of the athame to the skin of her forearm to draw blood. And she knew what was the next step. Suddenly, horror washed all over her.

"Prue, I miss you so much..." She couldn't stand watching herself sob, and she turned around and faced the wall, leaving Prue to watch in silence.

"Don't watch any further, Prue." She pulled her sister's sleeve and practically dragged her outside.

As the two sisters walked away from the scene, a gasp could be heard from the room, and blood was sliding down white forearm and down the palm, as the small frame was lying on the bed, her eyes half closed, and the arm hanging lifelessly from the bed, droplets of blood making soft sound as they dripped on the carpet. Phoebe Halliwell was dead.


End file.
